


All i wanted was for you to love me

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Series: dom/sub oneshots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Busy Liam, CEO Liam, Crying Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fucked Up, Hospitals, Insecure Louis, Isolation, M/M, No Aftercare, Panties, Sad Louis, Safeword Use, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subdrop, Sugar Daddy Liam, buttplug, liam is a dick, safeword, serious subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: Louis was at home, waiting for his daddy to come home. He's been in this position, kneeled down beside the door, plugged up and wearing a beautiful pink laced one-piece that shows off all his curves, for a few hours. His feathery hair wore a golden tiara, with blue studs in the middle. And he wore a gorgeous navy blue collar. Dinner was ready ages ago but Louis just covered it to keep it warm.The boy sighed, turning on his phone to see that his daddy had blue-ticked him.Did he do anything wrong? Louis thought inmediately, Was his daddy mad at him?Louis could feel his eyes prick with tears, he had spent hours with dinner and deciding what to wear, plus another few hours waiting for his daddy.Suddenly, Louis heard the dangling of keys outside the door. He immediately fixed his posture, making sure the tiara hasn't gone out of place.Taking a deep breath, he bowed his head down, listening to the door open.





	All i wanted was for you to love me

Recently, Louis has been itching and craving for attention. The boy has been fidgety and wants all the attention for his daddy, it wasn't that he was horny; it was that he was upset really.

A few days ago, Louis went out with his old friend, Calvin, and his sub. And that day he saw how well-behaved and good Calvin's sub was. He saw how obedient the boy was, he kept quiet and only talked when he was given permission. He was fed by Calvin, as his hands were tied behind and he kneeled down at the restaurant.

He didn't ask much either, he was only fed once in a while, and yet he wasn't irritated or annoyed, he kept quiet until Calvin decided to feed him another bite.

Not only that, Calvin's sub was the most gorgeous little thing, his eyes held a beautiful mixed colour of blue, green and grey. He had an amazing figure, not as gorgeous as Calvin's but he did have abs. His fringe was soft, and his ass was big, it could possibly be bigger than Louis'

After that dinner, Louis couldn't help but feel insecure about himself. He felt like the worst sub, he didn't kneel at the dinner table, and he complains a lot. he's so loud , and disrespectful and he wonders why Liam haven't got rid of him yet.

Louis whimpered, deciding to diet for a few days.

A few days of eating, and purging, he felt better. the scale showed that he's lost 3 pounds and Louis could feel a sense of accomplishment; but most importantly, he wants to know how Liam feels. That night, he decided to cook Liam his favourite dinner, and decided to maybe have some fun that night .

Liam, on the otherhand, hasn't really noticed on what was happening, he's been so busy with his business and agreements and contracts that he was neglecting Louis.

He received the text from his sub, asking him what time he was coming home, but he didn't think much and continued with his work.

a few hours later, he receieved two more texts;  
"dinner's almost ready, sir"  
"are you coming home soon?"

Liam sighed, massaging his temples. He switched off his phone and continued with his work, slowly forgeting about the time.

Louis was at home, waiting for his daddy to come home. He's been in this position, kneeled down beside the door, plugged up and wearing a beautiful pink laced one-piece that shows off all his curves, for a few hours. His feathery hair wore a golden tiara, with blue studs in the middle. And he wore a gorgeous navy blue collar. Dinner was ready ages ago but Louis just covered it to keep it warm.

The boy sighed, turning on his phone to see that his daddy had blue-ticked him.

Did he do anything wrong? Louis thought inmediately, Was his daddy mad at him?

Louis could feel his eyes prick with tears, he had spent hours with dinner and deciding what to wear, plus another few hours waiting for his daddy.

Suddenly, Louis heard the dangling of keys outside the door. He immediately fixed his posture, making sure the tiara hasn't gone out of place.

Taking a deep breath, he bowed his head down, listening to the door open. But instead of hearing gasps or a good reaction, he heard a sigh. Louis frowned, was the clothes not sexy enough?

"Lou, i have no mood for this" Liam said tiredly, "I've eaten dinner, so please do not be a nuisance and let me rest, its been a tiring day"

Louis heart shattered at that, did his daddy find him a nuisance?

"D-daddy" Louis whispered, looking up with watery eyes. Liam sighed, stopping and turning around to see his sub, "i-its your favourite"

Louis had spent hours trying to make the dinner perfect, and although it was cold , and the candle was half-gone, it could still be a nice date!

But Liam had immediately rejected it without even looking at it, and all the more he had dinner in his office when louis had told him that he cooked.

Didn't his daddy like his cooking?

"Yes, but i'm very tired and i would appreciate if you do not disturb me, Louis. Let daddy rest." Liam said sternly, too tired to think before he speaked.

Louis couldn't believe it, "daddy!" he shrieked, causing liam to wince, "we could still play," he said shyly, teasing his daddy by going closer and giving him a love bite.

Liam immediately gave a harsh slap to his sub's bum, it wasn't a playful slap, it was a warning slap. Louis whimpered at the smack.

"no louis." He snapped, 'i had a very tiring day at work. and if you do not behave this instant, you'll regret it!" Liam threatened harshly at the timid small boy.

louis whimpered, feeling all his hard work and efforts shattered within seconds. louis turned around, shaking, but his elbow had somehow connected with a glass vase, causing it to topple over and creating a loud smashing sound.

Louis whimpered as he felt some shards on his legs, he looked over to his daddy, dreading to see his face. His face held anger, and frustration from the boy.

"Louis. William. Tomlinson" Liam said slowly, his voice dangerous. "Do you not know, how to do anything correctly?!" He screamed. "How many times must you be reminded to behave?!"

Liam grabbed the back of Louis' collar, tugging at it, letting him fall to the floor. Louis whimpered as the palm of his hand came in contact with the broken shards pieces. But Louis was just focused on what his daddy said.

Has Louis been such a bad sub?

"i told you that if you didn't behave, you would regret it" liam spoke harshly, "did you want to see how?!"

Liam dragged louis up the stairs, his collar tugging to the point where he couldn't breathe. He dragged the boy to the isolation room, an empty room with nothing but a thin blanket, a small wooden table and a bathroom.

Louis cried even more when he saw where they entered. Liam lifted the light boy up by his collar easily, choking the smaller, and bending him over the table. He grabbed the boys bum, squeezing it tightly before giving him a harsh smack.

The smaller cried, too choked up with his own sobs to even safeword out. Liam continued spanking him harshly even when his bum was hot red, louis was sure it would bruise.

When the spanking was done, Liam pulled the boys hair and let him collapsed to the cold floor, locking him in.

Louis cried non-stop when on the floor, sobbing out a soft 'red' before entering a subspace. Louis usually enters a subspace when he receives punishment. And in the subspace, he needed attention, he needed comfort, he couldn't be alone, and that was what he was; alone

The sub eventually convinced himself that he was the worst sub, that he didn't deserve anything, that the punishment he got was what he deserved, and that he should be sold. He dropped, and Liam wasn't there to help.

Liam on the other end, stripped his clothes and got himself into a cold shower, drying himself and going straight to the comfortable bed. He didn't even felt any difference.

The next day, Liam woke up to no memory of last night, he got up and did his normal morning routine, getting some clothes on and driving to work without his coffee that was usually made by Louis.

The day at work was normal, busy and tiring, leaving Liam no time to think about the sobbing sub at home.

"Good evening, Mr Payne, just to remind you that you booked a table of two at La Fernaxi today at 7pm." His secretary reminded, Liam's brows furrowed, why would he book a table today?

Liam looked over at his calender and in big red bolded words says 'ANNIVERSARY', liam's eyes widened and his mind was blank, he needed to go home.

Liam grabbed his things and rushed out of the office, memories of last night finally flooding back. Liam grimanced as he realised how cruel he was to Louis last night, his sub was so good for him! And he decided to punish him because he was stressed!

Its ridiculous. Liam parked in his driveway, rushing up to the isolation and unlocking the door, revealing a sobbing Louis in the corner, rocking himself and whispering incoherent words to himself.

"Louis." Liam cried, walking towards his sub. The sub looked up with wide eyes, and once he acknowledged who was standing in front of him, he screamed.

He screamed for his life, screaming red over and over again, sobbing even harder than before. "L-louis! Louis" liam tried to calm the boy down, "r-red! No more no!" The smaller sobbed.

Liam cried along with the smaller, trying his best to calm the boy down.

Finally, Louis tired himself up and fell into a deep sleep, one that had liam worrying and rushing towards the hospital frantically.

One that allowed liam to rush into the Ward just to see if his boy was okay, and when the doctor told Liam how deep of a subdrop he experienced, liam cried loudly at the hospital, knowing that his sub may never wake up again.

And it was all his fault.

Louis laid peacefully on the hospital bed, eyelashes brushing over his cheekbones, his face was skinny, both his cheekbones and jawline was prominent.

"Mr Payne," the nurse interrupted Liam's train of thoughts, he smiled curtly at the young girl which looked like she was around her early 20s. "Have you been monitoring Mr Tomlinson's eating habits and intake?" She asked, voice small.

Liam's eyes furrowed at the nurse, "no? Why?" He asked, confused. "It looks like Mr Tomlinson's weight has plummeted massively since his last checkup." Liam's eyes widened as he listened intently, did Liam neglect Louis so much to the point where he didn't realise that Louis isn't eating?

"His last checkup was 4 months ago, from our hospital records, he was 70kg, around 155 pounds. However, now when we tested his average weight, he's 62kg, 136 pounds. That almost a 20 pound loss since his last checkup." The nurse spoke quietly.

Liam's head hurts. How did he not realise? What kind of dom was he? He didn't even realised Louis had lost so much weight!

"My advice for you is to monitor his eating habits and intake, remind him to eat more. If he is unable to eat much at one go, make sure to feed him regular snacks so there will be enough nutrients for him throughout the day." The nurse advice. Liam gave a curt nod. "When will he wake up?"he asked. The nurse looked at him sympathetically, "If all goes well, he will wake up earliest by tomorrow morning and latest in maybe a week. However, if there are some complications, his awakening will be dragged on longer." She said as she scribbled something into Louis' file, leaving a heartbroken Liam in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me irl


End file.
